Daughter From His Tears
by drunkoffnightskies
Summary: What if Elaine had a child and she went to Horizon then Elaine visited ... hmmm .... i don't know what else ... need help!
1. Sara Sutton

centerh1bUDaughter From His Tears/h1/b/u/center  
hr "#green"  
font "#green"  
brbrcenterby: Ashley Aldridge (title help from: Kate)brbr  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone except Sara Sutton. No suing! I know I haven't post anything in a   
looooong time but I have reached yet another writer's block in Scott and Shelby. This is what came   
out of the writer's block on Scott and Shelby. I couldn't think of where to go in S&S and this was   
sticking in my mind and it couldn't at all relate to S&S so, well, just read and review if you like. No   
pressure.  
brA/N: Scott and Shelby aren't going out, well, yet. Kat is in college. It takes place before ep.   
#10: Close Encounters!  
hr  
br  
bChapter 1/centeR/bbr  
br  
The Cliffhangers were enjoying the nice, surprizingly warm day at Horizon. Homework wasn't great but   
being outside and having the sun's warm rays hit their backs made the work more bareable. "This is   
such a beautiful day!" Juliette squeaked happily looking up from her work. Auggie looked at her and   
smiled. "Yes it is." Juliette blushed. "Right Queenie, you think everyday is a, quote unqoute, good day."  
Shelby smirked. Scott looked up at Shelby from his homework. "Shel, lay off." Scott said and sighed.   
"Whatever." Shelby said getting up, gathering her work. Scott got up and grabbed her wrist. "Don't."   
Scott said his blue eyes softening. Shelby's face hardened. "Let go!" she pulled her wrist out of his   
grasp quickly. "Looks like someone is having that wonderful time of the month." Daisy said dryly. "No,   
Shelby has it the full month of every month." Juliette smirked. Shelby gave a death stare to Juliette   
and walked off. Scott sat back down defeated. "What's up with all of that meat?" Auggie asked   
amazed at Scott not running after Shelby. "Just forget it Auggie." Scott sighed and went back to   
work.  
brbr  
A few minutes later Sophie walked up. "Cliffhangers lodge, now. Where's Shelby?" Sophie asked doing   
a quick head count. "You mean Miss. Priss?" Juliette asked getting up. "She walked to the docks."   
Daisy said before Sophie could say something to Juliette. Daisy walked to the lodge with David and   
Ezra following. "Scott, go get Shelby, no activities." Sophie said and walked to the lodge with Auggie  
and Juliette. Scott nodded and walked off to get his distressed friend.  
brbr  
Shelby had taken off her shoes and was kicking the water when Scott approached. Shelby heard him   
and got up, putting her shoes back on. "Sophie wants us in the lodge." Scott said pointing his thumb   
in the direction of the lodge. Shelby looked at Scott with a tear-stained face. "What's wrong?" asked  
a dumbfoundedly concerned Scott. Shelby didn't say anything but walked up to him and kissed him.   
Scott pulled back a littl, breaking the kiss. Shelby leaned back in not wanting to part. Scott was   
confused but just kissed Shelby back. "Scott! Shelby! Break it up!" Sophie said walking down the dock   
steps to see the two lip-locked. "Scott, I told you no other activties." Sophie said sternly placing her   
hands on her hips. "Sorry." Scott said and the three walked back to the lodge.  
brbr  
Inside the lodge stood a dark black-haired, crystal-clear blue eyed girl. She was just a tad shorter   
than Shelby and a bit skinner. "Now that everyone is here." Peter started giving a look to Scott and   
Shelby who in turn both looked down. "This, everyone, is your newest member, Sara Sutton." Peter   
said setting a hand on her shoulder. Sara brushed it off. "Welcome to our group of lost and screwed  
up souls." Daisy welcomed dryly. "Daisy." Peter said sighing. "Just stating facts Peter." Daisy rolled   
her eyes. "Anyways," Peter said letting Daisy's comments slide. "Where were you two?" Peter   
addressed Scott and Shelby. "At the docks." Scott said getting bored. "Doing ..." Peter trailed and   
Scott rolled his eyes. "Kissing, alright. We broke the rules." Scott said flinging his arms in the air.   
Peter sighed. "Wood, Scott and Shelby you can take around Sara." Peter said and walked out. Scott   
pulled Shelby aside. "Have lunch with me, we need to talk!" Scott said and Shelby nodded. Scott   
walked out to the shed. Shelby looked at Daisy. "I'm finally guide worthy." Shelby smirked. "Aww,   
now who'll complain with me about not being guide worthy?" Daisy asked pretending to be heart-broken.  
"I'm sure Queenie would complain with you. Twenty-four seven Miss. Sunshine." Shelby smirked and   
Daisy glared at her. "Like I'd live through that. Don't you have a newbie to give a tour to?" Daisy   
asked and Shelby looked at Sara. "Yeah." Shelby said and walked out, Sara unsurely following.   
brbr  
Shelby walked over to the shed where Scott was chopping wood. He looked up and wiped the sweat off   
his brow, breahing hard. "This is the shed, also known as the 'make-out' shed. Scott would know   
about that, wouldn't you?" Shelby smiled at Scott who gave a half-smile looking away. He placed   
another piece of wood on the stump and gave a force-full swing. "Naughty boy. That's why he's   
chopping wood." Shelby said turning around away from the shed. "Let's press on, shall we?" Shelby   
mocked. Scott gave a little laugh setting another piece of wood and chopping it in two.   
brbr  
Shelby walked Sara to the mess hall at lunch time. She showed Sara where they ate then moved to a   
different table. Scott walked in a few minutes later and did his usual cut-in line. He saw Shelby and   
walked over to her. "You wanted to talk?" Shelby asked when Scott sat down. Scott didn't say   
anything but started to eat. "Well?" Shelby asked impaitantly. After a few minutes Scott finally   
answered. "Would you like to, um well, go see a movie sometime?" Scott smiled. Shelby laughed but  
played along. "Sure, what movie?" Shelby asked and took a bite of her food. Scott thought for a   
second, "Everyday Life." Scott said and gave a small laugh. "I'd love too!" Shelby smiled at Scott.   
"Great." Scott said. "You done?" Shelby said looking around and not seeing Peter in sight. "Shel, not   
now. We have class soon." Scott said knowning what was on Shelby's mind. "Just a quick one?" Shelby   
pleaded. Scott sighed, "After class I'll be yours the rest of the day. I'll do anything." Scott said   
and Shelby's face fell a bit. "Really?" Shelby asked making sure. "Anything." Scott nodded smiling.   
Peter walked up. "Class in three minutes. Hurry up." Peter said and Scott and Shelby finished.   
"Before you guys go, Scott, your step-mom is coming for a visit on Friday and Shelby, Jess arrives at   
five." Peter said and walked away. Shelby took Scott's hand and gave it a squeeze. "I'm sorry Scott."   
Shelby said sadly. "I don't want to see her!" Scott said angerily. "Come on Cowboy, time for Bio."   
Shelby said pulling him a bit. "What about my dad?" Scott asked Shelby gave up on the non-budging   
Scott. "I don't know Scott." Shelby said and finally got Scott moving. They walked to class in silence.  
brbr  
After class Scott lead Shelby to the shed. "Where are you two going?" a curiously nosy Sara asked   
catching them walking to the shed. "No where. Now shoo newbie, don't bother me." Shelby smirked.   
Sara rolled her eyes and walked away. Shelby walked into the shed and Scott followed. "You didn't   
have to be so mean." Scott said when he got inside the shed. Shelby smiled at him seductively. Scott  
leaned against a shelf. Shelby walked over. "I'm sorry, I'll be nice now." Shelby said and placed a   
hand on his cheek. Scott wrapped his arms around Shelby's slim figure. "Very nice." Shelby whispered   
and kissed Scott passionately. Scott removed one hand from Shelby's waist and placed it gently on her   
cheek. Shelby then remembered her sister. "Jess is coming soon." Shelby said breaking the kiss. Scott  
was breathing heavily and leaned in. "We have a few hours." Scott said not knowing the time. Shelby   
gave in and started kissing Scott back. Scott had left a few hickey's on Shelby's neck.   
brbr  
They had stopped kissing and started talking about how there was always a 'surprize' in their breakfast,   
lunch, and dinner meal. Anything that didn't involve the past. "Shelby?" a girl's voice called out near   
the shed. "Jess!" Shelby screamed recognizing the voice. She ran out of the shed, leaving Scott.   
"Shelby!" Jess screamed seeing her sister. They hugged. "I've missed you so much!" Shelby said   
joyfully. Scott smiled watching the two. "Mom and Walt are at the gazebo. They want to talk to you."   
Jess said seeing Shelby's expression change fully. The once joyful eyes had sunken into the one's she  
had aquired that night a few years ago. "Oh." Shelby said then turned to Scott. He saw her eyes.   
"Want me to come?" Scott offered worriedly. Shelby nodded and held out her hand which Scott took   
and squeezed it reassuringly. The trio proceeded to the gazebo.  
brbr   
Half-way there Jess spoke up. "Are you two going out?" she asked forwardly. "Um, Scott?" Shelby   
asked a bit taken back. "Yes, we are." Scott said seeing Shelby's face brighten. "Shelby, hunny!"   
Sharon cried runing up and embracing her daughter. "Mom." Shelby said lifelessly. She didn't respond   
to her mom's hug and still held Scott's hand. Walt ambled up to give Shelby his hug. Shelby looked   
down as Walt neared. Scott thought quickly and pulled Shelby to him. "Oh Shelby, I've missed you!"   
Scott said and Shelby clinged to him. Walt gave a confused look to Sharon who shrugged. After a   
beat, they broke. "Shelby's mom." Scott said holding out his hand. "And who might you be?" Sharon   
asked shaking Scott's hand. "I'm the proud boyfriend of your daughter." Scott said giving a cheesy   
smile. "Shelby?" Sharon asked raising an eyebrow at her daughter. She looked her daughter over then   
noticed the hickeys. "What have you been doing?" Sharon asked surprized at the marks. Peter had   
told her the rules. Shelby rolled her eyes and groaned. She realized what her mom had found. "So,   
now you care?" Shelby asked angerily. "I've always cared!" Sharon protested. "Right. Like you cared   
when I took to the streets." Shelby said rolling her eyes. "I brought you here!" Sharon countered.   
Shelby turned her back. Peter walked up. "Something wrong here?" Peter asked looking at the group.   
"No." Shelby said and walked away. Peter decided not to persue her. He looked at Walt and Sharon.   
He sighed and walked back to his office. Jess wasn't sure if she should followed. Jess decided to stay   
with her mom and step-dad. Scott gave a glare to Walt then walked off after Shelby.  
brbr   
"Wait up Shel." Scott said as Shelby approached the dock steps. She turned and looked at him. "Do   
you wanna talk?" Scott asked not knowing about the Walt thing. "I just don't want to see Walt. I   
wished he had died in the hospital! Is that what you wanted to talk about?" Shelby asked mad. Scott   
looked down then back up at Shelby. "He hurt you didn't he?" Scott said hitting the nail on the head.   
Shelby looked away and started walking down the steps. Scott reacted quickly and grabbed her by the   
waist. "No more running Shel. No more avoidence." Scott said and Shelby glared at him. "Let me go!"   
Shelby snapped and struggled to get out of Scott's grasp. "Hunny, we have to talk." Sharon said   
walking up. "Why can't anyone just leave me alone?" Shelby shouted getting out of Scott's grasp. "  
Shelby I care about you! Don't walk away." Scott said and ran his hand through his hair frustrated.   
"But...If you need your time, take it." Scott said and walked off. Sharon looked at her daughter.   
She didn't like Scott. "Shelby, I think you should come home. This place isn't helping you any."   
Sharon conclueded after a few beats of silence. Shelby looked at her mom giving her the coldest glare.   
"No mom!" Shelby said and forgot about the docks, walking away. Walt walked up as Shelby left.   
"I'll see what's wrong." Walt said giving Sharon a small hug. Sharon nodded and walked back to the   
car.  
brbr 


	2. Part of Sara's Past

centerbh3Chapter 2/center/h3/b  
brbr  
Shelby walked around the campus aimlessly. She found Scott working on his homework at a picnic table   
with a few other Cliffhangers. She walked up and wrapped her arms around him. "Meet me in the shed   
in five minutes. You promised." Shelby whispered in his ear as she looked across the table. Juliette   
was looking at her and Shelby smiled. Jess walked up seeing her sister. "Shelby? What's going on?"   
Jess asked confused. "I need some alone time. Daisy, watch my sister." Shelby said and walked off to   
the shed. "Well, Jess, do you want your cards read?" Daisy smirked and Jess watched Shelby walk   
away. "Uh, sure." Jess said unsurely.  
brbr  
Sara walked down to the gazebo and sat. Ezra noticed her from a few yards away and decided to join   
her. "Hey, um Sara, right?" Ezra asked feeling dumb for forgetting her name. "Yeah." Sara said as   
Ezra took a seat next to her. "Why are you here?" Ezra asked looking at a bummed Sara. "Drugs and   
petty theft. Well, that's what my file says. My adopted parents brought me here. They couldn't   
handle a daughter that gave them a bad reputation." Sara said dryly, with a hint of sadness. "What   
about you?" she asked coming out of her daze. "Drugs. I too have adopted parents." Ezra said and   
saw Sara shiver. "Here." he said taking off his jacket and laying it on her back. "Thanks." Sara smiled  
and wrapped it around herself tightly. "Have you ever wondered who your real parents are?" Sara   
asked looking at the gazebo floor then shifted her gaze to Ezra. "All the time." Ezra replied.   
brbr  
Scott walked into the shed. "Shel? For once could we just talk here?" Scott asked walking in and   
leaning against a shelf. "Why? There's nothing to talk about." Shelby said and ran her hand down his   
cheek. "Yes there is." Scott said gently pulling Shelby's hand off his cheek. "I love being with you,   
and you know kissing you and stuff but I don't know anything about you. Nothing." Scott said seeing   
Shelby's face fall. "There's nothing to say. Besides, the past is the past, right?" Shelby said pulling a   
lose strand of blonde back behind her ear. "No, not when the past affects the future." Scott said   
and looked at Shelby. "Scott, tomorrow the past wont be affecting the future." Shelby said and laid   
her hands on his chest. "Why?" Scott asked avoiding Shelby's persuit of kissing him. "It just won't."   
Shelby said looking down. "You can tell me." Scott said giving Shelby a comforting expression. "You   
said that you would do anything today. Right now you're not." Shelby changed the subject. "Is that   
all I mean to you?" Scott asked looking at Shelby a little mad. "No." Shelby replied hurt. "Seems like   
it." Scott said a bit too harsh. Shelby didn't repond, she looked away. "This is bull! Why am I   
bothering?" Scott asked flinging his arms into the air. "Scott, don't leave." Shelby said trying to hide   
the shakiness in her voice.   
brbr  
Even a lover makes a mistake sometimesbr  
Like any otherbr  
Fall out and lose his mindbr  
And I'm sorry for the things I didbr   
For your teardrops over words I saidbr  
Can you forgive me and open your heart once again, oh yeah  
brbr  
It's truebr  
I mean itbr   
From the bottom of my heartbr  
Yeah, it's truebr  
Without you I would fall apart  
brbr  
"Why?" Scott asked more harsh then he wanted. "Cause ... I need you." Shelby said her face feeling   
hot from forming tears. "You don't act like it." Scott snapped, "You put up this front and not let   
anyone get to see the real you." Scott said and Shelby looked down knowing it was true. "If you knew   
me, you wouldn't want to be with me. You're better off with Queenie." Shelby said her voice shaky.   
brbr  
Whatever happenedbr  
I know that I was wrong, oh yesbr  
Can you believe mebr  
Maybe your faith is gonebr  
But I love you and I always willbr  
So I wonder if you want me stillbr  
Can you forgive me and open your heart once again, oh yeah  
brbr  
I'd do anything to make it up to youbr  
So please understandbr  
And open your heart once againbrbr  
"Maybe I am. She would tell me her problems. She wants people to be with her. You make it so hard   
to do that! You make me feel like I'm not needed, like your tough enough to deal." Scott said angerily.   
"I have no clue when to comfort you!" Scott said running a hand through his hair frustrated. "Scott,   
my whole life I've had to avoid people. I've had to keep people away. I need people too. Just because  
I don't say it or show it doesn't mean I don't need it. Scott, I need you. Don't leave me, not today.   
Anyday but this!" Sheldy said feeling a tear escape it's hold. Shelby quickly brushed it away. Scott   
saw and felt stupid. How could he do this to her? He loved her. He walked over embracing Shelby into  
a warm, comforting hug. "I'm sorry." Scott said and Shelby held on to him for dear life. She   
snuggled her head onto his chest and let the tears out, not by choice. Scott felt awful now that he   
had made Shelby cry. "I didn't mean it. I just want to know why." Scott said sadly. "Shel, I ... I   
love you."  
brbr  
Walt walked back to the car with no luck in finding Shelby. He was mad too but tried not to show it   
as he got into the car. "Well?" Sharon asked as Walt put the keys into the engine. "Nope." Walt said  
starting the ignition. Sharon sighed, "She hates me. She gave me this like cold glare." Sharon   
finalized. "She's a child Sharon, she doesn't mean it." Walt comforted. Sharon looked out the window  
as Walt turned the wheel. "Well, here we go." Walt turned down the main rode and drove off.  
Brbr  
"Do you know about your parents?" Ezra asked as Sara leaned against him. They had been talking for   
quite awhile and Sara had finally told Ezra all her past. As he told her his. "All I know is that my   
mom was twelve when she had me. My father was like sixteen or something. They were 'fooling around'   
I guess." Sara said looking down. "I don't know anything about my real parents. But I want to find   
them. Course, I don't even know their names." Ezra said sadly and closed his eyes. "I know my mom's   
name. Only her first though." Sara said and Ezra opened his eyes. "What is it?" Ezra asked so he   
wouldn't have to dwell on his pain. "Elaine." Sara said and Ezra nodded. "Oh." he didn't know what   
else to say. Who would?  
brbr  
Shelby sat down at a different table than the rest of the group at dinnertime. "Should I go over?"   
Jess asked Daisy. "I don't know. Hard to tell. Your sister is one tough puzzle, with some unfitable   
pieces." Daisy said taking a bite of her food. "I bet." Jess said remembering the nights Shelby would   
leave then her mom bringing her back. Each time Jess saw her once so happy full of life sister melt   
and transform into a tough, uncaring person. Jess sighed and wished those nights never happened.  
brbr  
Scott saw Shelby and debated on whether or not to sit with her. Scott sighed and walked over. "Is   
this seat taken?" Scott asked and Shelby looked up. "Yes." she said rudely. Scott rolled his eyes and  
sat down anyway. "Shed, tonight, twelve?" Scott asked lowly making sure people didn't hear. "Why?"   
Shelby asked harshly. "I owe you." Scott smiled and Shelby rolled her eyes unimpressed. "I'm busy."   
Shelby said and looked at Scott. "I'm seeing Ezra then." Shelby smirked and Scott sighed. "Please."   
his blue-eyes softening, looking like a puppy dog eyes. Shelby gave in, "Fine, I'll tell Freakin some   
other time." Shelby said like it was a big loss. "Thanks." Scott said going back to eating.  
brbr  
Dinner ended and group started. "Let's start with, When I ..." Peter said tossing the stick to David.   
"When I first saw you I fell in love." David said looking at Daisy who rolled her eyes. David passed   
the stick to Sara. "When I felt alone, you came and talked." Sara said looking at Ezra and quickly   
passing the stick to Daisy. "When I saw you stare at me just then, I felt like puking." Daisy said and   
tossed the stick to Jess. "Well, um...When I first saw you come back and act different. I felt sad."   
Jess said giving a small glance at Shelby before passing the stick to Auggie. "When I first laid eyes on   
you, I wanted to be with you." Auggie smiled and handed the stick to Juliette. "When I found out your   
secret, I wanted to help you." Juliette said and gave the stick to Scott. "When I pushed you into   
talking I regretted it." Scott said and handed the stick to Ezra. "When I saw you smile I felt like I   
had made a difference in your life." Ezra said and gave the stick to Shelby. "When I felt lost, you   
were there to show me the way." Shelby said looking at Scott. "Good, very good." Peter said happy   
with the progress. "Group is over." Peter said and everyone departed.brbr  
  



	3. Elaine Visits

centerb/h3Chapter 3/centeR/h3/b  
brbr  
A/N: uUnderlined/u words means it is what's written on paper.  
brbr  
"Shelby?" Jess said when they got outside. "What?" Shelby asked realizing she had ignored her sister   
the whole day. "I've missed you." Jess said sincerely. "I know." Shelby said looking at her sister.   
"No, I mean the real you. Why did she have to go?" Jess asked sadly. "She didn't." Shelby said  
looking away and crossing her arms. "Yes she did." Jess said and walked off. Shelby watched her go   
and felt sad. i"Why did she have to go? Oh yeah, Walt."/i Shelby thought cynically. Scott   
emerged from the shadows. "What was that all about?" Scott asked looking in the direction of where   
Jess walked off in. "I don't know." Shelby sighed and hugged Scott. "See you at twelve?" Scott asked   
looking down at Shelby. "Yeah." Shelby said breaking the hug and departing to her dorm. Scott to his.   
br  
br  
At twelve Shelby stirred from her bed and got up. She yawned and double-checked the clock.   
i"Yup, time to go."/i Shelby thought to herself and got out of bed. She walked carefully and   
quietly to the bathroom. Shelby made herself presentable. She redid her hair and played around with   
it till it looked right. After quietly putting on her jacket and shoes, Shelby crept out, making sure no   
one woke up.   
brbr  
It was freezing cold outside and Shelby decided to walk a bit faster to the shed that night. "Scott?"   
Shelby whispered into the shed before walking into the shed. "Who's out there?" Jeff called out into   
the darkness and flashed the flashlight in the direction of the shed. Scott pulled Shelby in before the   
light hit and they toppled to the ground. Shelby landed on Scott's chest. She smiled down at him.   
"Hello?" the two heard Jeff call out. Both breathed heavily, hoping he would go away. He reached the   
door and started to open it. "Jeff, your night shift is over!" A voice rang out and Jeff walked away   
from the shed, relived that he could go to sleep. Scott exhaled heavily. "Jumpy Cowboy?" Shelby   
asked smiling seductively at Scott. i"My turn not to talk, but to act."/i Scott thought and leaned   
up kissing Shelby. Shelby responded quickly and brought her hand up to his cheek. "Shelby?" a voice   
whispered quietly, opening the shed door. It creaked on it's rusty old hinges. Shelby parted from   
Scott's lips, unwillingly. "Why?" Shelby asked burying her head in Scott's chest. Scott coughed out a   
small laugh. Shelby felt it, "Shut up." Shelby smacked Scott playfully. Jess looked at the two on the   
floor, though it looked to Jess as a black blob. "Shelby, that you?" Jess asked again. Shelby rolled   
off of Scott and got up. "Yes Jess? You're supposed to be sleeping." Shelby said looking at Jess. "So   
are you." Jess retorted. Scott had gotten up and pulled Shelby toward him by her waist. Shelby   
couldn't help but break a smile and laugh a little. "Jess, I'll be back at twelve-thirty. Don't worry   
about me." Shelby said and Jess sighed, leaving. Scott and Shelby continued their activity.  
brbr  
"Shelby get up, breakfast! I don't want kitchens!" Juliette whined poking at Shelby to get up. Shelby   
groaned. "Go away." she exclaimed pulling her pillow over her head. Jess got mad. "Shelby, get up!"   
Jess shouted and Shelby moaned, annoyed. "I think I'm sick." Shelby lied. "You're not sick! Now get   
up!" Jess said pulling her out of bed. Shelby half-asleep, stumbled into the bathroom to talk a shower.   
Surprizingly it was quick and she rushed to the mess hall. "Nice of you to join your group, Shelby.   
Late night?" Peter asked as soon as Shelby had walked in. Shelby groaned, "Yes, I couldn't get to   
sleep. Alot on my mind, ya know." Shelby lied walking past Peter. He carefully took Shelby in stride   
before stopping her. "Go join Scott in the kitchen. Then you can have the remainder of the day in   
slience. Here's your journal." Peter said handing Shelby the notebook. "Thanks Peter, you're so sweet!"   
Shelby said through gritted teeth. "Go." Peter pointed at a already serving Scott. "Yes captain."   
Shelby said saluting Peter then walking into the kitchen.  
br  
br  
"Why did you tell?" Shelby asked Scott ploping some pancakes on a girl's plate. "I didn't!" Scott   
replied shocked that Shelby would even assume he'd tell. He placed an apple on the girl's plate and   
looked at Shelby, who looked at him. i"Who did?"/i Shelby pondered looking around the room full  
of suspects. "Maybe it was your sister." Scott said looking down the line at Jess. Shelby nodded. "She   
knew, and I think she was mad at me." Shelby said getting a pretty good idea that Jess had told. "No   
apple for her!" Scott said setting an apple down. Shelby looked at him and laughed. "What?" Scott   
asked confused. "Like taking away her apple priviledge really matters." Shelby said serving a few more   
kids. "Would to me." Scott grumbled and gave each kid an apple. Jess approached. "What would you   
like, sister dear." Shelby said giving off a fake smile. "Um ... pancakes I guess." Jess said confused.   
"Good choice." Shelby said dropping the pancakes on Jess's plate uncaringly. "Next." Shelby chimed.   
Jess glared at Shelby. "OK what's up?" Jess asked getting mad. "Nothing, just I can't trust my sister   
with anything." Shelby said looking at the next person. "I wouldn't have told if you paid at least SOME   
attention to me!" Jess said storming off. "No apple for her." Scott repeated taking a bite out of the   
apple. Shelby shook her head at Scott. "You're scaring me." Shelby laughed. "Good." Scott smiled and   
continued to serve and eat his apple.  
brbr  
After breakfast Shelby walked to the gazebo and opened the journal. i"Peter makes everyday just so   
wonderful!"/i Shelby smirked and looked at the blank page. She tapped her pen on the paper boredly.   
Peter walked up and sat down next to Shelby. "Shelby, how about we have a little talk?" Peter said   
looking at Shelby. Shelby scribbled something on the paper and held it up to Peter. It read: uI   
thought I couldn't talk./u Peter pushed the notebook back down onto Shelby's lap. "Come on Shel."   
Peter said giving the notebook a tap. "Fine." Shelby said and rolled her eyes. "Jess told me about last   
night..." Peter started and Shelby interrupted. "I know." Shelby said and looked up. "Wait a second,   
are you going to give me a sex talk?" Shelby laughed and Peter was a bit taken back. He cleared his   
throat. "Well, in a way..." Peter said and Shelby again cut him off. "You are! This should be good.   
So Peter, tell me about the birds and the bees." Shelby smirked and Peter shook his head. "Shelby   
come on. Behave. Now, tell me what you and Scott did." Peter said and Shelby rolled her eyes. Shelby   
paused before answering. "OK Peter, we had sex." Shelby said cynically. Peter caught this and sighed.  
"Why can't you ever give a straight truthful answer?" Peter asked looking at Shelby. "Cause it takes   
out all the joy of life." Shelby said and closed the notebook, setting it down on the gazebo seat.   
"Shelby, I'm still going to have you take a pregnacy test. Whether you and Scott did something or not."  
Peter said standing up. "Come on." Peter said coaxingly. "Peter we did nothing but kiss." Shelby said   
and got up anyway. "To the infirmary." Peter said and walked a annoyed Shelby to the infirmary.  
brbr  
Scott walked to the dorm for his five minute break. "Yeah, Sara really opened up to me." Ezra   
semi-boasted to David. "Yeah EZ, what she say?" Scott butted in. "Well, she has adopted parents like   
me, and well, she knows her mom's name." Ezra said feeling bad for himself. "Really, what's her   
mom's name." Scott said cynically, pretending he was interested. "It was like Elaine or something." Ezra   
said and Scott stared at him. "El ... Elaine?" Scott sputtered unbelieving. "Yeah, yeah that's right.   
Elaine." Ezra said rethinking. Scott glared at Ezra. "Who told you?" Scott said thinking Ezra was   
making a joke about him being abused. "Told me what? She said her mom's name was ..." Ezra said   
confused. "Shut, just shut up! Why are you doing this?" Scott said still thinking Ezra was joking.   
"Doing what? You asked me what her mom's name was." Ezra said giving him a confused look. "It isn't   
funny!" Scott shouted. "I'm not laughing!" Ezra said, "Gee Scott, chill. What just crawled up your   
butt?" Ezra said backing away from him. Scott glared at him, "Just forget it." Scott stormed out of   
the room and bumped into Juliette. "Hey!" Juliette said and realized it was Scott. "What's wrong?"   
Juliette asked and Scott turned around. "Nothing!" Scott said and turned back around pissed. "I'm   
here to talk to if you want!" Juliette shouted and Scott ignored her. Auggie walked out and they   
embraced.  
brbr  
Shelby walked out of the infirmary to a waiting Peter. "Happy, negative." Shelby said crossing her   
arms and walking away. "Good, stay that way." Peter said taking stride with Shelby. "I can't have you   
to off doing your own thing. Besides, you know the rules." Peter said sternly. "Yes Peter I know the   
rules. Haven't you heard the saying, 'rules are meant to be broken'?" Shelby asked stopping. "Yes,   
have you heard, 'if you break the rules you won't see that person for a long long time'?" Peter asked   
and Shelby rolled her eyes. "No I haven't." Shelby smirked and walked off. "Shelby, are you   
forgetting?" Peter said as Shelby turned around. He flipped her the journal. "Silences." Peter smiled.   
"Oh Peter, thank you!" Shelby said cynically and walked to a picnic table and got to work.  
brbr  
Scott saw her and walked over. "Shel." Scott said sitting down in front of her. Shelby wrote on her   
notebook, "Scott". Shelby turned the notebook so he could read it and placed her chin on her two   
hands, smiling at Scott. "Oh, silences eh." Scott said forgetting. Shelby nodded. "Anyways, that new   
Sara girl, her mom's name is Elaine." Scott said looking away. Shelby turned his chin so he would look   
at her. She gave him a simpathic look. Scott looked at the notebook and took Shelby's pen. He   
flipped the notebook around and went to the very back. He started to scribble down something. Shelby   
looked around for Peter. "Here." Scott said finishing and passing it back to Shelby. Shelby read it.   
uElaine is supposed to visit sometime today. How can Peter allow this?/u Shelby frowned and took   
the pen and worte back. uPeter has no power over her visiting. So I'm told from time to time. Just  
ignore her, she'll get the message. Do you want me to stay with you or at least be near-by?/u   
Shelby worte. Scott skimmed it and nodded. "Thanks." he gave Shelby a quick kiss on the cheek and   
walked back over to the shed to start chopping.  
brbr  
"When can I see him?" Elaine asked quickly to Peter once she sat down. "First, why isn't Scott's   
father here?" Peter asked suspicous about everything. "He has business. I think he went to like   
Pittsburg or something." Elaine said and Peter couldn't tell if she was lying. He said and sat down   
deciding. "Just so you know Scott doesn't want to see you." Peter said hoping she would give up.   
"That's nonsense. He does want to, he's only saying that." Elaine said hurt. Peter sighed. "Well, right   
now he's on shuns." Peter said seeing Elaine's expression change. "What's shuns?" Elaine asked.   
"Shuns is also known as a punishment. When a student breaks the rules he or she has to pay with   
either chopping wood, in Scott's case, or kitchens." Peter explained and Elaine nodded. "What did he   
do? I don't see Scott being so troublesome." Elaine said smiling. "He and Shelby were, well, out after   
lights out." Peter said and saw Elaine's eyes widen. "Not anything serious, just kissing, which we don't   
permit." Peter said and Elaine settled down. i"How can Scotty even think about kissing someone else!"  
/i Elaine thought. "Can he be let off of shuns early? After all I only have the weekend." Elaine said   
pushy. Peter sighed and finally gave up. "I suppose. But if he doesn't want to see you, then leave and   
come back tomorrow." Peter said sternly. "I'll show you to him." Peter said getting up and walking to   
the door. "Thank you Mr. Scarbrow." Elaine said walking out the door.  
brbr 


	4. A Discovery

centerbh3Chapter 4/centeR/h3/b  
brbr  
A/N: To '.' I have NEVER read those two stories, 'Conner' and 'Never Let Go'. I may have read up   
to the part where it says Scott is the father of Conner but that's it. I totally didn't get the idea and   
haven't read 'Never Let Go'. Another thing, Scott isn't the father. Sara couldn't go to Horizon while  
Scott is there if he was. That's all.  
brbr  
Shelby looked around boredly. Peter and Elaine walked up to her table. "Something wrong Shelby?   
You're not writing." Peter said tapping the book. Shelby looked up. uWhy would there be?/u   
Shelby wrote on the notebook. "Shelby, you can talk." Peter said getting agitated by Shelby's writing   
to him. "Annoyed?" Shelby smirked then nodded at Elaine. "Who's she?" Shelby asked. "This is, um,   
Scott's step-mom..." Peter said getting cut off. "Elaine?!" Shelby said stunned. Peter nodded, not   
sure if he should have told her. "I'll be right back." Shelby said getting up and walking towards the   
shed. "Is that who Scott was caught with?" asked Elaine. "Yes." Peter said and they walked to the   
shed.  
brbr  
Shelby walked up to Scott, who immediately stopped chopping. "What's wrong?" Scott asked seeing   
Shelby's sad expression. Shelby pointed at Peter and Elaine walking towards them. "No, that stupid   
skank!" Scott said hushed. Shelby walked up to him embracing him concernedly. Peter cleared his   
throat and they parted. Shelby placed her hands on her hips and stared at Peter and Elaine. "Shelby,  
will you um, excuse us." Peter said looking down. "Why? Why doesn't she leave? Scott doesn't want to   
see her! You know it too!" Shelby spat. "Shel, come on." Peter said knowing Shelby was right but   
couldn't do anything about it. "I'm not leaving Scott with iher/i!" Shelby said and grabbed   
Scott's hand, lacing their fingers. Peter sighed. "She's not going!" Scott spoke up. "She's staying   
with me. I don't care about the stupid shuns!" Scott said glaring at Elaine. "Scotty, I'm visiting you,   
not you and iher/i." Elaine said, spitting out the "her". "So, not like I asked you to visit me!"   
Scott snapped. "You're faher told me too. He's not here because he's on a business trip." Elaine said   
looking at Peter for help. "Shelby, please." Peter said knowing Shelby would be better staying.   
"Whatever!" Shelby snapped and walked away, purposefully bumping Elaine. "What's wrong with her?"   
Elaine asked. "Nothing you need to know." Peter said, "Well, I have a new student to admit. Sorry   
Scott." Peter said walking off. "So how have you been Scotty?" Elaine asked touching Scott's arm.   
Scott quickly snapped it away. "Get the hell away from me!" Scott growled at Elaine and stomped off.  
Elaine looked around then decided to try Scott later.  
Brbr  
Scott walked to the docks, hoping Shelby was there. She was. He walked up to her. "Shel?" Scott   
asked sitting down, leaning against a post. "Did the bitch leave?" Shelby asked not looking away from  
the water. "I hope so." Scott sighed then felt awkward. Shelby smiled at Scott. "What?" a smiling   
Scott asked. Shelby situated herself so she had her back on his chest. Scott wrapped his arms around   
her. "Feeling better?" Shelby asked feeling warmer. "Much, thanks Shel." Scott said kissing her head.   
"What are you going to do about the Elaine problem?" Shelby asked looking up at Scott. "Elaine?" Sara   
asked walking up. "Go away Sara, this doesn't concern you." Shelby rolled her eyes. "Maybe it does   
Shel. After all Sara does have a mom, or used to have a mom, named Elaine." Scott said and Sara   
looked at him shocked. "How did you know?" Sara asked. "Ezra." Scott said plainly. "Oh, do you know   
my mom?" Sara asked. "I don't know, I have a step-mom named Elaine." Scott replied.   
"Where is she?" Sara asked her eyes lighting up. "I don't care!" Scott shouted at Sara. "If you two   
are related, we'll bnever/b be friends!" Scott glared at Sara. "Fine! Lunch!" Sara stomped off.   
"Scott, woah. Calm." Shelby said running her hand down his cheek. "I hate her." Scott said glaring at   
the boards. "I know. We have to go serve Cowboy. Don't want Peter getting upset with us." Shelby   
said pulling up Scott, more him getting himself up. They walked to the mess hall.  
brbr  
Scott and Shelby had finished serving the last person. "Finally we're done." Shelby said walking to the   
apron holder. Scott followed and placed his apron on the rack. Shelby turned and grabbed him. "Hey."   
Shelby smiled and Scott smiled back. "Hey." Scott said putting his arms around her waist, he leaned in.   
They were inches from each other's lip. "Scotty!" Elaine chimed holding a tray. Scott groaned and   
went past Shelby's lips and laid his forehead on the wall. Shelby slipped out from between him and the  
wall. "I'll take care of her." Shelby said patting Scott on the back. Scott turned, leaning his back on   
the wall, and slid down.   
brbr  
"What do you want?" Shelby threw Elaine a fake smile. "I want to talk to Scotty." Elaine said giving   
Shelby a small glare. "He doesn't want to see,talk, or hear from you." Shelby spat. "Anything else?"   
Shelby asked and Elaine rolled her eyes and walked away. Scott walked over. "Well?" he asked. "Guys,   
group in twenty." Peter said tapping the serving table. Shelby rolled her eyes. "Well, might as well eat."   
Shelby said grabbing a plate. Scott sighed and did the same.  
brbr  
Group started and Elaine decided to join. "You sure he didn't tell you to go or anything?" Peter asked   
Elaine as the Cliffhangers associated themselves in their spots in the lodge. "Yes, I'm positive he   
didn't want me to leave." Elaine lied. Peter nodded, "Fine, you can participate if you want or just   
listen." Peter said and walked to the front of the couch. Elaine sat in a chair by the couch. "Ok guys,   
how about we talk about our families." Peter said and everyone groaned. "This should be good." Shelby   
said sarcastically. "Shelby since you're so eager to talk, you start." Peter said and Shelby sighed.   
"Fine. My family consists of my sister Jess, located next to Juliette, and my mom and dad and my   
step-dad Walt." Shelby said saying the name 'Walt' in obvious disgust. "Alright, Sara how about you."   
Peter said deciding to choose who to talk. "I have foster (A/N: Is it Foster or Adopted????) parents.   
My real mom left me cause she couldn't take care of a daughter at twelve years old." Sara said   
unenthusiastically. Elaine stared at Sara with wide eyes. Sara noticed this. "Do you have a staring   
problem or something?" Sara spat rudely. Elaine shook her head and looked away. "Something wrong   
Mrs. Barringer? Something you want to say. You shouldn't bottle things up, it'll eat you up bit by bit   
inside." Shelby said enjoying Elaine's nervousness. "Y...No." Elaine said and looked away. Peter looked   
at Sara then at Elaine. They had the same eyes and hair color. "Do you know Sara?" Peter asked   
Elaine carefully looking over the two again. "No, I've never seen her in my whole life." Elaine said   
slowly realizing the similarties too. Peter squinted at the two. "You seem to look-a-like." Peter stated  
and Juliette looked. "Yes they do." she said about to say something but decided she better not. Shelby  
stood up and looked at the two. "Yeah, they do look-a-like. Hey, it's skank and daughter of the skank."  
Shelby cracked and smirked. Sara glared at Shelby. "I'm not a skank. You are!" she said pissed off.   
Shelby glared at her. "Like mother like daughter." Shelby said and walked back to her spot next to Scott  
on the couch. Sara had been standing and when Shelby walked pasted pushed her. Shelby instinctively  
pushed Sara back. They started fighting. Peter grabbed Shelby. "Sara back off!" he shouted and Sara  
stepped down. Shelby still fought with Peter. "Shelby come on, cool it! Calm down!" Peter said as Shelby  
struggled out of his grasp. "Let go of me!" Shelby screamed and pushed Peter away. She quickly left the  
room. Elaine rolled her eyes as Scott got up to go after her. He stopped at the door and glared at Sara,  
then left. Peter exhaled heavily and looked at the wide-eyed group. "Guys, groups over, Elaine, Sara,   
I think we should have a talk, how about tomorrow?" Peter asked everyone slowly trudged out. "That's  
fine with me." Elaine said and Sara nodded. Peter decided not to find Shelby, he thought she should  
cool down first.  
brbr  
Shelby had walked to the docks and kicked a rock off the dock, making it splash loudly into the water.  
Scott walked up and kept his distance. "You OK Shel?" Scott asked unsurely. "Yes Scott. I want to be  
alone though." Shelby said not looking at Scott. Scott looked at the ground. "If that's what you want."  
Scott said and slowly walked away. Shelby sighed and sat down. Though she wanted to be alone, she also  
wanted to have some company. She shivered and heard someone walk up. Shelby stood up and turned   
around quickly. "Who's there?" Shelby asked quickly, her heart racing. "Just me." Jess said softly hoping  
Shelby would just talk to her. "What do you want?" Shelby snapped and Jess sighed. "I want to talk. Every  
since I got here I've been ignored." Jess said about to continue. "Jess, I'm sorry. It's just...Scott."  
Shelby said sadly. "What about him?" Jess asked, "Why are you two always joined at the hip?" Jess  
said a bit too rudely. "We aren't joined at the hip. Jess, we love each other." Shelby said getting a little  
mad at Jess. "I'm only visiting for a few more weeks Shel, I don't want to have this grudge between us."  
Jess said looking down. "Well, you shouldn't have told." Shelby said and Jess nodded. "I know, I was   
just so ..." Jess trailed. "Mad?" Shelby put in. "No, ignored." Jess said and Shelby hugged her. "I'm   
sorry Jess." Shelby said and parted. "Shelby? Jess?" Sophie called walking up. "Yes?" Shelby asked.  
"Lights out." Sophie said and nodded her head back to the dorms. "What no one-minute therapy?" Shelby  
smirked. Jess gave a look at Shelby. She had just changed in a split-second. "Let's go." Sophie said not  
really up for Shelby's sarcasm. i"Talk about your split personalities."/i Jess thought and walked to  
the dorm with Sophie, Shelby dragged her feet. She hoped she could catch Scott. They reached the  
steps and Shelby looked at the lighted guy's dorm. Sophie had left so Shelby walked quietly over. She  
tapped Scott's window and waited. "Shelby what are you doing?" Jess asked half-way up the steps.  
"Nothing." Shelby replied still waiting. She tapped again. The curtains moved and Daivd's face appeared.  
"David, get Scott." Shelby whispered. David shook his head and Shelby hit the window a bit too loudly.  
David shook his head and smiled, leaving. "Damn." Shelby said and walked into the dorm. She flicked off  
the lights and crawled into bed.  
brbr 


	5. The Truth

Chapter 5  
  
  
Sara was awoken by Sophie before all the other Cliffhangers, and school. "Sara, Peter wants to see   
you." Sophie said softly so as not to wake the others. "Huh, oh." Sara said remembering. "OK, I'm   
up. I'll be there in a second." Sara said tripping to the bathroom.   
  
Sara was walking, fully awake, to Peter's office. She knocked on the door. "Come in." a voice said and   
Sara walked in. She saw Elaine already seated at Peter's desk. "Um..." Sara said unsure if she should   
be there. "It's ok Sara, be seated." Peter said motioning to a chair next to Elaine's. Sara sat and   
waited. The silence was making her nervous. "Sara, in your file it doesn't say anything about you   
knowing your mother's name." Peter said breaking the silence, easing Sara's nerves. "I sorta snuck   
onto the computer at the adoption place and found out. I didn't tell anyone, I don't think my parents   
knew." Sara said and Peter nodded. "Elaine, have you had a child before?" Peter asked trying to get   
this over with. Elaine paused awhile before answering, "Yes." she said softly. "Did you put the baby up   
for adoption?" Peter said sitting a bit more forward in his chair. "More likely." Elaine stalled. "Was it   
a girl?" Sara asked softly. "Yes." Elaine said and looked down. "So, you're my mother?" Sara said   
getting a little mad. "Looks that way." Elaine said then looked at Peter. Peter coughed then shuffled   
some papers. "I could have you take a blood test. I'm sure the nurse could do this.(A/N: I really   
don't know if she can so now flames on this part, cause i don't know!)" Peter said and eyed Elaine's   
expressions. "Do you want to know if Sara's your daughter, Mrs. Barringer?" Peter asked and Elaine   
looked at Sara then at Peter. "I guess so." she replied and Sara sort of smiled. "Great." Peter said   
clapping his hands. "Sara you may go eat with your group." Peter said opening the door and Sara left.   
  
Shelby and Scott were starting to put away breakfast when Sara showed up. "Can I just have   
something to drink?" Sara asked knowing they would probably give her some crap about being late for   
breakfast. "I don't know, can you?" Shelby asked and walked away. Scott rolled his eyes and gave her   
some orange juice. "Thanks ..." Sara said and walked to the table. "Good morning Sara." Juliette   
squeaked happily. "What's so good about it?" Sara snapped taking a sip of her orange juice. "Well, we   
don't have school that's a plus." Juliette said and smiled. "Jules, it's not a good day, just trust me   
on that." Scott said getting up and leaving. "Sorry geez. Just saying hello." Juliette said sadly. Auggie   
comforted her. "Any snaps?" Sara asked looking at Shelby. "I rather waste my time listening to   
Juliette try and tell a joke." Shelby said getting up and leaving. "Wow, this is a great day." Daisy said   
sarcastically. "Sure is." Auggie put in. Sara just kept drinking her drink. Peter walked up, "Sara, time   
for the blood test." Sara looked up and nodded. She walked out with Peter following behind. "Blood   
test?" Juliette asked confused looking at Auggie, who shrugged.   
  
Sara waited outside Peter's office after taking the test. The waiting was killing her, she was getting   
nervous about Elaine perhaps being her mother. Then there was the issue with Scott not going to be   
her friend because of Sara, possibly, being Elaine's daughter. Sara tapped her foot nervously. Peter   
finally walked out and Sara jumped up. Elaine had been waiting outside and heard the door open, so   
she walked in. "Well?" Sara asked happily. Peter paused for dramatic effect. "Come on tell me!" Sara   
said getting agitated. "Elaine, Sara is your daughter." Peter finilized. Sara didn't know what to do,   
Elaine walked over and gave her a small hug. Sara didn't respond she just stood there lifeless. "I'll be   
right back." Sara said and ran out. "What did I do?" Elaine asked pretending to be heart-broken.   
"Well, I'd say after the fourteen years of her life she never knew her real mom, only her name.   
She's probably has a mixture of feelings. Hate, sadness, happiness. Don't push her." Peter said and   
walked off, Elaine looked around not sure what to do.   
  
Shelby and Scott had walked to the docks. Scott was still a little steamed. "I bet you their related."   
Scott said gritting his teeth. "So? Why do you care?" Shelby asked turning to face him, she was   
laying on his chest. "I just don't like Elaine or anyone that's of her blood. They'll be just like her."   
Scott said and Shelby placed a hand on his cheek. "No one's pressuring you to be friends with Sara."   
Shelby said and leaned in. Scott gave in and kissed her back.   
  
Elaine found Peter a little while after the news. "Where's Scott? I haven't seen him all day." Elaine   
said and Peter sighed. "Um, I don't know. I'll look around." Peter said and walked to the shed. Elaine   
followed. "Why would he be there?" Elaine asked confused. "You'd be surprized." Peter said sticking   
his head in. "Not there ... the docks." Peter said and rolled his eyes. "What?" Elaine asked as Peter   
walked to the docks. She followed.   
  
Scott and Shelby were oblivous to time and obivously where they were. Peter walked up, Elaine behind   
him; she could still see the two make-out. "Break it up you two. You're on shuns, remember?" Peter   
said sternly. Shelby stood up quickly. "There was nothing more to serve." Shelby said and Peter looked   
at her. "Scott, what about the wood?" Peter asked and Scott sighed. "Come on man, just for once?"   
Scott asked and Peter thought about it. Scott looked at him sadly. "Fine Scott, but this is the only   
time! Also, no more kissing. You guys know the rules!" Peter said sternly. "Yeah." Shelby said, "We  
know them, we just don't like to follow them." she smirked. "Well, you better or you guys won't see   
each other for a week." Peter threatened. "Yes captain." Shelby smirked and Peter walked off. "What  
do you want?" Shelby snapped at Elaine. "I want to see Scotty." Elaine said and Shelby pursed her lips.  
"Why can't you leave him alone?" Shelby gritted her teeth. "I'm here to visit him. His father said I   
should." Elaine shot. Shelby glared at her. "Elaine, leave me alone! I don't want to see you anymore! I   
want to just be with Shelby right now." Scott said and took Shelby's hand leading her away from   
Elaine.   
  
  
Please help me! I don't know where to go! PLEASE HELP!  
~*bluebanana*~ 


	6. Amanda

Sara saw Scott and Shelby emerage from the docks and saw Elaine looking sad that they left.   
I"I wonder why she's so persistant to be with Scott?"/i Sara wondered and walked over.   
i"Might as well bond though. After all she's my mom."/i Sara thought and walked up to Elaine.   
"Hi." Sara said then paused, "Mom." Sara looked down, Elaine smiled. "Hello Sara. At least one of   
my childern will talk with me." Elaine said and Sara looked back up. "Yeah, about that. Why does   
Scott hate you?" Sara asked and Elaine looked down thinking up a lie. "He still blames me for breaking   
up his mom and dad." Elaine said giving a fake frown. "Oh, did you?" Sara asked but didn't mean it in  
a bad way. "No I didn't!" Elaine hissed and then looked away. "Sorry..." Sara said and looked down.   
She felt very ackward. "Why did you put me up for adoption?" Sara asked changing the subject.   
Elaine turned back towards her. "Because I couldn't take care of you. I was eleven or twelve. A baby   
is a big responsiblity for a kid." Elaine said and wringed her hands nervous on how Sara would take it.   
Sara nodded understandingly. "Why did you have sex then?" Sara asked unsure if she should push.   
"I don't know. I was curious, I guess." Elaine said and Sara believed it. After a long pause Sara asked  
what time it was. "Almost twelve-thirty (A/N:I don't know when they have lunch ...)." Elaine replied   
checking her watch. "Oh, I have to go. They'll stop serving soon!" Sara said and ran up to the mess   
hall. Elaine stood there not knowing what to do.  
brbr  
The Cliffhangers were eating and talking when Peter walked up. A girl was trailing behind him.   
"Everyone this is Amanda." Peter said and Shelby smirked. "Shelby, not a word. Go serve Amanda   
some lunch." Peter said knowing Shelby would have some smart-ass comment to say. "Wow Shelby,   
Peter knows you really well." Juliette smirked. "At least I ate my lunch, princess." Shelby smirked   
back and got up to give Amanda some lunch. "Over there." Peter said pointing to where the trays   
where. Amanda nodded and walked over and got lunch. Shelby walked back over to Peter. "Happy   
Captain?" sarcastically said by Shelby."Ecstatic." Peter grinned. Shelby sat back down next to Scott.   
Peter walked off. "So how's Scott." Shelby asked setting her chin on her hands. "Good as long as my   
step-mom doesn't bother me." Scott replied taking a bite of his food. "What's wrong with your   
step-mom Scott?" Juliette asked not knowing. "Nothing Jules." Scott said and gave a look at Shelby.   
"I just asked how you were." Shelby said putting her hands up. Scott sighed and looked down.   
Amanda ate slowly and listened to their conversations. "So why are you here newbie?" David asked and  
grinned. "Why do you care?" Amanda snapped. "Might as well tell us now, you're going to have to tell  
in group anyways." Juliette said interested in the newbie. "Probably drugs, my dad just brought me up  
here." Amanda said and looked to see if they bought it. "Probably? Sounds like you don't know." Shelby  
said and rolled her eyes. "Why are you here?" Amanda asked and Shelby gave her a look. "If I told you  
I'd have to kill you." Shelby smirked and got up. "Well this was a fun lunch." Shelby sarcastically said.  
"Where are you going?" Juliette asked just wondering. "Queenie, why would I ever tell you were I was  
going?" Shelby asked looking at her with a weird look on her face. "I don't know, I'd thought you would  
have changed since the months you've been here." Juliette said and looked away. Shelby didn't say   
anything, she just walked out. "Wow Jules, I think you're getting good with your comebacks." Daisy  
said dryly. "She gets me so mad sometimes." Juliette replied and ate a bit of her food. "Here's my   
prediction, in a few minutes Scott will get up and go after Shelby to see what's wrong." Daisy said and  
everyone waited. Scott was in his own little world and didn't hear Daisy. "I'm going." Scott said getting  
up and going in the same direction Shelby had taken. "Did the cards tell you this?" Ezra asked and Daisy  
grinned. "Maybe." she smiled at Ezra.  
brbr  
Scott saw Shelby working on her homework on a picnic table. "Hey Shel." Scott said sitting down. "Hi  
Scott." Shelby said not looking up at him. "What's wrong?" Scott asked unsure. "How do you do this?"  
Shelby asked ignoring his question. Scott looked at it and showed her. "Thanks." Shelby said and finished  
the problem. She finished a few more and closed the book. "Shel, you going to talk or just ignore me."  
Scott asked. "Sorry if I want to finish my homework." Shelby replied then stacked her books and looked  
at Scott. "Talk." she said and Scott gave her a look. "What?" Shelby asked and Scott shook his head.  
"You wanted to talk so I'm listening." Shelby said plainly. "Forget it." Scott said about to get up.  
"Hey, what do we do after lunch?" Amanda approached Scott and Shelby. "Nothing. We sit here bored.  
You gonna try and run?" Shelby asked cause most newbies do. Amanda thought for a second. "I don't  
think so. Have you?" Amanda asked and Shelby shook her head. "I don't want to go home." Shelby said  
and Scott looked Amanda. "Oh. Why?" Amanda asked sitting down, interested it. "Like I'm really going  
to spill my past to you?" Shelby smirked. "Yeah." Amanda said and Shelby rolled her eyes.   
"You want the truth?" Shelby asked grinning evily. "Yes." Amanda said getting ready to take mental   
notes. "You can't bhandle/b the truth." Shelby smirked and got up leaving. Scott stiffled a laugh   
then left. Amanda rolled her eyes and sat on the picnic table bored.   
  



	7. Share Time .... (part 1)

Chapter 7  
  
_.--.__.--.__.--.__.--.__.--.__.--.__.--.__.--.__.--.__.--.__.--.__.--.__.--.__.--.__.--.__.--._  
  
Amanda had tried to get information from the Cliffhangers all day. "Amanda is getting annoying."   
Juliette said when Amanda had left for the bathroom. "Queenie, think someone is annoying! Oh my   
god!" Shelby said pretending to be shocked. "Ha ha Shelby." Juliette rolled her eyes. Shelby smirked.   
Amanda came back and was about to ask another question. "Amanda, how about we ask you a question?"  
Shelby asked and Amanda was caught off guard. "Uh, sure." she said unsurely. "Why do you keep   
asking us questions? Are you some like 'reporter' or something." Shelby asked bunny-earing reporter.   
Amanda didn't respond for a second, thinking Shelby caught her. "What do you mean? I'm here   
because my dad brought me here." Amanda said saying her rehearsed line. Shelby gave her a skeptical  
look. "Whatever." Shelby said and Scott walked up and grabbed her. "Ahh." Shelby screamed,   
startled. Scott semi-pulled her up and off the picnic table seat. "I need to ask you something."   
Scott said as Shelby got up with Scott's help. They walked to a tree, away from the picnic table.   
"What are they doing?" Amanda asked looking at the two suspicously. "Let's see, probably planning on   
sneaking out after light's out." Daisy smirked and rolled her eyes. "What?" Amanda asked confused.   
"They are the two most troublesome couple in the whole school. Always getting into trouble cause   
they're caught kissing or something." Juliette expanded. "Oh really?" Amanda thought about this.   
"Yes." Juliette said and then shut her mouth when Shelby returned. "Well, I'm hungry." Juliette said   
getting up. "Princess is hungry! Oh my god, two bizarre sentences from queenie today!" Shelby said and   
started gathering her stuff. "Shut up Shelby!" Juliette said and stormed off. Auggie gave Shelby a  
look. "What homeboy?" Shelby smirked at him. Auggie shook his head and walked off.   
  
Everyone had dinner then met in the lodge for group. "OK everyone, introduce yourself giving a bit of   
information too." Peter said and called on Sara to start. "Ok well, I'm Sara and, well, I found out   
who my real mom was today." Sara said and Scott gave her a look. "Well who is she?" Scott asked.   
Sara paused not wanting to tell Scott. "If I told a certain someone won't be friends with me, or so he   
says." Sara said and called on Ezra to go next. "No wait Ez. You're telling me my step-mom is your   
mother?" Scott asked before Ezra could open his mouth. "I'm not saying that." Sara said and crossed   
her arms. "But you're implying." Scott shot and Sara looked at him. "Will we still be friends?" Sara   
asked and Scott ran a hand through his hair. "Peter I want to go now." Scott said standing up.   
"Scott, group isn't over." Peter said and motioned for Scott to sit down. "This is like some Jerry   
Springer episode." David joked, laughing. "Shut up David!" Scott said and glared at him, "Go Ez."   
Scott said putting his head in his hands. "Oookay." Ezra said and looked at Peter. Peter nodded and  
Ezra, still confused, "I'm Ezra and there's really nothing about me that's worth knowing." Ezra said   
and called on Shelby. Peter sighed but let Shelby go. "Thanks Freakin." Shelby said and Ezra opened   
his mouth to correct her. "I'm Shelby and this is so routine Peter. We like just did this a few days   
ago for Sara." Shelby said avoiding the second part of the question. "So, Amanda wasn't here then."   
Peter said and waited Shelby's response. "Daisy." Shelby said and looked away from Peter. "Well, I'm   
Daisy and I don't ask alot of questions like you do." Daisy said, "Amanda." she said and Amanda   
looked down. "I'm Amanda and I don't want to be here." Amanda said and called on David. "I'm   
David and I'm an alcoholic." David smirked at Peter. "David ..." Peter said and David rolled his eyes.   
"Fine, I'm single and looking." David gave a glance at Peter and smirked, Peter shook his head. "Barrio   
boy." David said and Auggie gave him a look. "I'm Auggie and um, I'm dyslexic, Jules." Auggie said   
and Juliette smiled. "I'm Juliette and Auggie is my best friend." she smiled and hugged him. Shelby   
rolled her eyes, "And I thought the Princess had changed." Shelby said and Juliette gave her a look.   
"Good guys, now anyone have anything on their mind they'd like to talk about?" Peter asked feeling the   
tense atmosphere of the room. "No." Scott said getting up. Peter took a mental note to talk to Sara   
and Scott sometime soon about the mother thing. "Ok guys, twenty minutes till light's out." Peter said  
and clapped his hands. Everyone dispersed to where ever.   
  
_.--.__.--.__.--.__.--.__.--.__.--.__.--.__.--.__.--.__.--.__.--.__.--.__.--.__.--.__.--.__.--._  
  
Please read and review. I don't think this fic is going good on here. I might remove it if I don't get at  
least 10 reviews. Is that too much to ask, 10? I hope not. Well, I'll try getting Scott and Shelby back  
together. I think it has way to many plots in it and will end up NOT ending cause there'll be some   
unresolved things. Oh well. Do what you like. No force in reviewing, but stressing.   
  
Oh yeah, this isn't ALL of chapter 7, I was getting sad with no reviews. LOL. 


End file.
